Good by Day, Evil by Night
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: What happens when the rowdyruff boys starting getting beat at their own game? The boys right back and ready to commit every crime in the book. Until they get shown up by four mysterious thieves. Who turn out to be the last four people the boys excepted. Will they fall in love or will they rid the competition with mercy? Sorry I suck at summaries. Focuses on all couples.


_**I'm going to update all of my other stories as soon as possible! I just have to get this one out of my head first. . Enjoy! Oh and I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.**_

* * *

**No One's P.O.V**

"I can't believe it!" Brick yelled angrily while glaring down at the bank. "What's up?" Boomer asked also looking down towards the bank. "A bunch of girls got there before us. I can see their shadows." Shadow whispered as Butch raised an eyebrow. "Girls? I thought the Powerpunk girls left town." Butch said as his eyes narrowed. "Maybe they came back." Boomer whispered as Brick shook his head.

"Those girls came to be in love with us. I'm sure they would have made sure to tell us they were back and act all annoying before committing their first crime." Brick hissed he's eyes locked on the bank. "Brick's right. Beside they'd want to do it in the afternoon or the morning so their would be people and the chance of getting caught by the Powderpuffs. Their attention whores after all." Butch whispered

"So who's robbing the bank then?" Boomer asked curiously as Shadow eyes narrowed "Shut up. Their coming out." Shadow hissed cussing them to go quiet. Their eyes widen as the girls walked out the front door with bags of money in their hands. "I see new outfits in my future." The first one to come out giggled. "Forget new outfits! I can get a new skateboard and my own personal ramp!" The next said with a smirk

"A skateboard? How trivial. I'm going to get new lab coats and some new chemicals to test." The third said happily "Yeah whatever. Call me when you blow yourself up because that's something I'd like to see." The one before her said causing her to frown. "Forget all that boring stuff! I'm getting some new headphones and my own microphone and a new car." The last one cheered.

"A car huh? Will you give me a ride?" The one who was talking about a skateboard said "Sure! Maybe if I have some extra some boxing gloves and a new sports bar and before you ask. You can borrow my boxing gloves anytime B." She said with a smile "Awesome! Maybe I'll chip in and get a new punching bag." She added eagerly. "Let's just leave before we get caught!" The lab coat one hissed.

"Alright, alright bossy much?" She whispered before taking off leaving a neon green streak behind her. "I'm not bossy." The other girl yelled before taking off right her leaving a pink streak behind her. "Oh please don't start fighting." The one talking about new outfits begged before taking off after them leaving a sky blue streak behind. "Wow... Sometimes I feel like I'm seriously the only normal." The girl whispered before taking off after them leaving a bright yellow streak behind her.

"No way..." The rowdyruff boys all whispered while staring at the streaks that were slowly disappearing. "They couldn't have." Boomer whispered. "The proof is in the streaks they left behind and the act that they can fly doesn't leave every many people that it could be." Shadow said "But their suppose to be good!" Butch yelled in disbelief.

"I thought she was a goody two shoes... Something is up. There's no way this just happened over night. Something is up and I'm gonna find out what." Brick whispered as his eyes narrowed. "How?" Boomer asked curiously as Butch and Shadow both looked at Brick. "The only way we can by getting close to them." Brick whispered as Butch hissed "No way! I can't stand her!" He hissed as Brick glared at him.

"I don't care about what you can or can't stand. Your going to follow my damn orders! Do you want them kicking our asses by day and stealing our thunder by night!?" Brick hissed angrily making them go silent. "That's what I thought. We're going to get close to them and find out what's up." Brick whispered as the streaks completely vanished "Come on. We're leaving." Brick hissed before taking off.

Boomer quietly took off after him. "Your against this right?" Butch asked Shadow as he shrugged. "Your thoughts and feelings don't really matter once he's like this. Besides... I curious about what would make her do as well. Plus it's Brick's orders." Shadow said before taking off after them. Butch frowned. "That's not exactly the answer I was hoping to hear." Butch whispered before taking off after him.

* * *

_**I know know. This chapter was really short but next one will hopefully be longer. So...who we're those mysterious thieves? Why did the boys seem to shocked that they were ones who beat them to stealing from the bank? Why does Brick want to know what's up so bad? Why is Butch so against getting close to the girls to find out what's up? Why didn't Shadow give him a straight up answer? Is he hiding something? Why am I asking you all this questions when I already know the answer?! Or do I? O.O Anyway... Please review! I'd love to know what you think.**_

_**Love, Msvampireprincess29**_


End file.
